Phoinix
by Shade Penn
Summary: It s not a well known fact that Aerrow tends to keep secrets, but what happens when one of his biggest secrets comes to visit him. And esspecially when she starts to wonder what else he s been keeping from her. Like the identity of her father perhaps.
1. Introduction

Chapt.1: Introduction

--------------------------

I'm flying on my skimmer to he ship called the_ Condor_, my long midnight black hair flowing behind me in a low ponytail, loose strands fall short above my reddish-brown eyes, which are looking out for the ship.

Oh, by the way, my name's Phoinix and despite the name I'm indeed a girl. But I'm not just any girl ,I'm Aerrow's 10 year old little sister, well half-sister, me and him share the same mother, but she wouldn't tell me about my dad, she'd only mention how I look like him a bit, the only trait Aerrow and I share (physically anyway) is our light but toned complexion, but other than that we do kinda act similar in some cases. But back to my search.

I soon find the_ Condor_ and when I land and go into the hangar bay I'm greeted by the familiar red hair of a certain Sky Knight. "Hello big brother." I say as I get off my skimmer and give Aerrow a hug.

"Hello to you too baby sister." Aerrow says and he hugs back.

"Don't call me that." I say as I break free and punch Aerrow's arm.

"Whatever you say Phoinix." Aerrow says with a chuckle.

"So, where are the other Storm Hawks?" I ask.

"Follow me." Aerrow replies as he leads me out of the hangar bay. We go into the bridge and everyone gasps.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"You are Aerrow's sister, right?" Piper asks.

"Half-sister, but yeah, what's the matter?" I ask worried.

"It's just that you look like-" Finn is cut off.

"I know who she looks like!" Aerrow barks out.

"I really don't wanna know, so could you show me where I'll be staying while I'm here?" I ask changing the subject.

"Sure, follow me Phoinix." Aerrow say normally.

Once Aerrow and I leave.....

"Who does Phoinix look like?" Junko asks dumbly.

Everyone slaps their forehead. Radarr leaves the bridge and follows us and jumps on my shoulder.

"Hello there Radarr." I coo ruffling his fur.

"Well here we are." Aerrow says as the door to the spare room slid open.

"Thank you for allowing me to come here, for the time being." I say

"It's no problem Phoinix, I'm happy to help you with your Academy project." Aerrow says.

"I know, but still." I say as I hug Aerrow. "Thank you."

"Well it's late, so get some rest." Aerrow says as I let go of him.

Aerrow walks down the hall with Radarr and I go into the room .

I went to bed thinking the days here on the_ Condor_ would be ..well..normal, but little did I know that something big was about to happen.


	2. Who's he?

"Wake up Aerrow!" I shake Aerrow, trying to wake him up.

"Alright, I'm up." Aerrow groans and gets up. "Let me get dressed first, then I'll help you with your project."

"Okay big brother." I say as I stroll out of the room happily.  
--------------

I go to the kitchen area and get something to eat before I go to my skimmer with Aerrow. When I close the fridge I see a doodle of a guy with black hair, red eyes, and wearing a strange uniform, which I've never seen before. I then notice everyone else, minus Radarr, and Aerrow, come in.

"Who's this doodle picture of?" I ask.

"A person we use for target practice, the picture of course." Piper explains.

"I repeat, who is he?" I ask again.

"He's the Dark Ace." Finn says.

"Who's that?" I ask confused.

"You don't know?" Piper questions. I shake my head 'no'.

"Well he's this bad Cyclonian." Finn says.

"And that's all she needs to know right now." Aerrow says coming in with Radarr on his shoulder. "You ready?" He asks.

"Yes, lets go." I say as I skip out of the room.

We go into the hangar bay and take off on our skimmer's. I begin a drawing and jot down information I know and information Aerrow told me. After a bit we go back to the _Condor _and being curious, I go exploring. I wander around and end up in the crystal lab. I see Piper working on something.

"Hey Piper." I greet her.

"Hey there Phoinix." Piper greets back and notices my crystal bracelet. "Where'd you get that?"

"No where important." I respond as if the words meant nothing. Which wasn't true.

"Okay then." Piper says as she goes back to work on what she was working on.

I leave the lab and go back to my temporary room where I decided to add color to my current drawing. After a while I fall asleep and am awakened by the _Condor shaking_. I hurry to the bridge. "What's happening?!" I ask.

"Cyclonian attack!" Stork shouts steering the_ Condor._

"Phoinix stay here!" Aerrow orders while he and the others rush to their skimmers.

I watch as they fly into the sky from the hangar bay. As they fight they get the upper hand and repel most of the Talons, but get into trouble when the guy from the doodle drawing shows up. Out of fear I quickly go to my skimmer and take off. As if I thought I could help. I manage to go a few inches without being blasted at. I look up to see who hit the wing and it's the doodle drawing guy, I mean the Dark Ace.

"You're clearly not a Storm Hawk, then who are you?" Dark Ace wonders aloud.

"That's none of your business!" Aerrow says as his skimmer goes in front of mine. "Phoinix, go back to the Condor now." He orders me.

"Phoinix? I can't believe I didn't realize it before." Dark Ace says, recognition flashes across his face.

Aerrow's eyes widen. "Phoinix! Back to the ship now!" He commands.

"Got it big brother." I say as I head back to the hangar bay.

I watch from the hangar bay as the fighting continues, though with the exception of Aerrow, and Dark Ace, who are still in the same spot. It kinda sounds like a shouting match, more then fighting with them. Then for no apparent reason the Cyclonians leave, and the storm Hawk come back. Aerrow comes over to me not looking very happy.

"What were you thinking?" Aerrow demands.

"I wasn't thinking, and I'm sorry big brother." I apologize.

The _Condor_ lands and all the Storm Hawks leave to get supplies, while I stay in my temporary room. I'm starting to get a bit hungry so I go get something to eat. I'm walking back to the room after I eat, but as I pass a window I notice skimmers outside, but when I look closer I see they're in fact switchblades! I quickly hide behind a wall as several Talon go by.

"Who are we looking for again?" One talon asks.

"Some kid who's suppose to be the commander's." Another answers.

Once they're gone I sneak around and make it to the hangar bay. I try to get in touch with Aerrow's skimmer.

"Yeah?" Aerrow's voice is heard.

"The Cyclonians, there-" I'm cut off by a wack to the head. I see a pair of red eyes, then my world goes black as I slip into unconsciousness.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._


	3. Where's Phoinix?

_Storm Hawk's POV_

The Storm Hawks were hurrying back to the _Condor_ after Phoinix's message was cut short, and Aerrow was really worried about his little sister. Piper sees how worried he looks.

"Don't worry, maybe she's alright." Piper says.

"Maybe but I can't risk it." Aerrow says.

They arrive at the _Condor _and they see the tracks in the mud. Aerrow quickly rushes into Phoinix's room. He sees that her stuff is still there, then hurry's back into the hangar bay and goes over to Phoinix's skimmer. On the ground to his horror he sees droplets of something that isn't dark enough to be oil, which can only be blood.

Aerrow clenches his fists in anger. "Stork set a course for Cyclonia." He orders.

"You sure it was_ him_ that took her though? And we should come up with a plan first." Piper suggests.

"Alright." Aerrow says completely ignoring Piper's first question. '_Phoinix, baby sister, I'm coming hold on_.' He thinks.

--------------------------------  
_Phoinix's POV__  
_I felt the wind against my cheek and open my eyes to a headache and see the sky and the front of the switchblade I'm leaning on. I slightly jump when the switchblade lands, it soon comes to a stop. I look up and see the Cyclonian palace. _This just got worse_. Someone lifts me off the switchblade.

'_Who?_' I think and look to see the Dark Ace. "Why did you bring me here?" I manage to say.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dark Ace says. He begins pushing slightly to get me walking.

After a bit, we were both walking down the hall and several Talons gasp.

"What are they looking at?" I ask the Dark Ace.

He gives me a _ you've-got-to-be-kidding-me_-look. "Just ignore them, there just the workers." He says coldly.

We stop at a certain room.

"Wait in here." Dark Ace says and pushes me into the room.

The door closes and is locked. "Let me out!" I shout banging on the door.

After a couple minutes I huff , give up and look around the room. It's a very big room and in one part there's a desk with a bunch of crystals and books. I decide to sit on the edge of the bed in the room. I notice something strange, the room looks like a girl's room. I hear the door being unlocked. I stand as the Dark Ace comes in.

"Come on." He says.

I follow him down the hall again and we come into a huge room. I see a girl on a platform type thing and Dark Ace bows.

"Is this her?" The girl asks.

"Yes, this is her Master Cyclonis." Dark Ace answers.

"Wait, you're the Cyclonis my big brother keeps ranting on about?" I ask in disbelief.

"So Aerrow talks about me?" Cyclonis asks.

"How do you know Aerrow is my brother?" I say a bit surprised.

"Your father told me." Cyclonis explains.

My eyes widen. "I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." I say.

"So no one told you? How sad" Cyclonis says with fake concern.

"If no one told me they must've had a good reason." I say defending myself, and mostly Aerrow since he kept this from me. I never asked why, he had reasons why he did this type of stuff, and I don't bother to understand his ways. I'd just get a headache.

"Do you want to know who he is then? Or better yet, I'll let him tell you." Cyclonis says.

At that point I begin to piece together everything. I feel a hand placed on my shoulder and brace myself for the awful truth as I stare into my _father's_ red eyes.


	4. Diary

On the _Condo_r Aerrow walks into Phoinix's room and sits on the bed feeling both awful and sad. He then sees a red book that reads: _"Keep out! This means you Aerrow!"_ Aerrow slightly chuckles but being the nosy big brother he opens the book and reads.

_Dear diary,  
It's my 7th birthday and I got a crystal bracelet, I wanted to ask who it was from, but my both sisterly- and motherly figure Ranndi gave me that look that said** "don't ask."** so I didn't. It's never good to get on her bad side. And I got another surprise, Aerrow came back from the Academy today for my birthday, I'm gonna be going there soon as well since I'm now old enough, I'm glad because being in this orphanage is getting too stressful and nobody wants me. though Ranndi says there's a reason, but like always, "the look" is what I get in response. I got a this diary from Aerrow as his gift for me, and I'm always gonna use it._

Aerrow keeps on reading until the entry about the Academy.

_Dear diary,  
I'm wondering why all the other students have been treating me so coldly. Even some of the teachers are. I wonder if this is how Aerrow gets treated to, he's still here but the other kids are only mean to me when he's not around. I also miss Ranndi, she can be hard to get along with, but she's still the only other family I have, since she said she's my aunt apparently._

Aerrow stopped reading and put the now closed book beside him. _'I can't believe everyone treated her so badly, why didn't she tell me? And all because **HE** had to be her father!'_ Aerrow thinks angrily. he then sighs. Ranndi just had to tell her, what about their pact? Did honoring her promises mean nothing to that girl?

He got up and accidently knocked the book on the floor causing it to open on a more recent entry. He begins reading and he smiles.

_Dear diary,  
OMG! This is awesome! We got a project and we have to do a presentation on a Sky Knight. The only one I can think of is my now 14 yr. Old brother Aerrow. This also gives me time to bond with my big brother since I haven't seen him in what feels like forever! It'll be like when he used to still be here. This is going to be great._

Aerrow put the book back and sighed. _'I guess she didn't expect this all to happen when she got here.'_ He thinks.

Aerrow walks out of the room and into the bridge where the other Storm Hawks are. He walks over to the window and stares at the starry sky. Piper walks over.

"How are you doing so far?" She asks.

"I'm fine, it's Phoinix I'm worried about." Aerrow replies.

"Well were coming up with a plan so don't worry." Piper says.

Aerrow walks over to the table. "So what's the plan so far?" He asks.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

_Phoinix's POV  
_----------------  
_'I can't believe it.'_ I think. I'm lying on a bed in another room which Dark Ace locked me in. Again. This room is a pretty decent size, but I'm not concerned about the room, more along the lines of what had just happened.

Though after **_HE _**told me he's my father I started to get the picture. I begin to realize that my father is also the reason I'm treated so badly at the Academy, guess that's what I get for being the daughter of one of the baddest people in Atmos. This could also explain Aunt Ranndi's tempermentalness though. Well I didn't really care what they thought of me, the only person I have absolute trust and respect in is my big brother plus Ranndi...even though they both kept this from me. Once I'm out of the Academy though I'm going to train to become a Sky Knight to lift the hostility towards me. If only a little. I soon yawn and fall asleep and begin dreaming, while I really hoped this was just a dream.

---------------------------------------------

Author's note: I begin to mention another OC, Ranndi in this chapter, she's basically the equivellent of a mother to Phoinix. Whom Phoinix has vague memories of, since she died. She will be mentioned in later chapters as well, as well as her blood relation to Phoinix.


	5. Father

It didn't take long for the sun to shine in my face, I'm actually surprised seeing as -wait sun! I open my eyes thinking I was still on the _Condor_ and yesterday was a dream, but when I saw the Cyclonian symbol on the wall my hope died. The door unlocked and Dark Ace walks in.

"What do you doing in here?" I ask coldly.

"Well someone's in a bad mood, guess were more alike than I thought." Dark Ace says.

"I'm nothing like you Dark Ace!" I snap and point at him.

"Whatever you say, just change your clothes and go to the lounge and wait there." Ace orders me. He puts the clothes on the bed and turns to walk out.

"Hey! You can't order me around like a Talon since I'm not one!" I say and Dark Ace stops.

"You're right, I can't boss you around like a Talon, but I can boss you around like a father, since I am yours." He says and leaves.

Okay even by my standard that was considered a burn. I just sit where I am for a few minutes but decide to go through with the order, since I didn't want to see what the Dark Ace is like in a bad mood, though that appears to be often.

I grab the clothes and go to the bathroom, which is in the room. After putting my hair into my normal ponytail I looked at the clothes I'm wearing from the mirrors reflection. The clothes were pretty normal looking, a purple shirt, and black shorts. I exit the bathroom, put my shoes on and leave the room.

After wandering around I finally find the lounge and stop right outside the door._ 'This is nothing, just go in and sit down.' _I tell myself.

I walk in and am actually surprised to see not many people in here._ 'I guess everyone's still eating.'_ I think.

I wonder why he told me to wait in here then. I walk to a table ,one of the few in the room. There was something odd I noticed, there were just high ranking talons in the room. I wait and wait, and just as I'm about to lose my patience Dark Ace came in and places a tray in front of me. I shoot him a strange look. "What's this?" I ask.

"Food" Ace responds almost mocking me.

"I know that!" I bark out as Ace sits down.

"You really are different then the last time I saw you." Ace says.

"Really? Well I've never seen you a day in my life." I say. For a split second he almost looked hurt. Keyword being; almost. But he shook it off.

"Okay, how 'bout the first day of your life?" Ace says.

"So you were there when I was born, big deal." I argue.

"I wasn't just there, I actually held you." Ace says and sees my surprised look. "Don't give me that look, I can care...sometimes." He begins eating. He then stops and looks at me again. "So how's my brat of a sister?"

Brat of a sister? No way! "You mean Ranndi?" I ask. Ace nods. "She's alive if that's what you mean."

"Yes, she and the other brat always had a knack for getting out of trouble, and then getting me in trouble." Ace says.

"So you don't like my brother or your sister, who is my aunt?" I ask.

"That's right."

I just shrug and begin eating also. I really didn't wanna push my luck and ask to many questions. While we were eating though I kept noticing how are eating habits are similar, and by that I mean sloppy. When we finish Dark Ace tells me to just leave our plates and follow him, yet again.

_---------------------------------------------

"This is so boring." I say.

"Well too bad." Ace says.

We're in the training room with the other Talons, and I'm siting on a bench bored out of my mind. "Why did you bring me to Cyclonia again?" I ask.

"Uh, wait here until I come back!" Ace avoids the question and leaves.

'_That was weird.'_ I go back to being bored and soon fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------  
_Aerrow's POV_

Piper rushes into the bridge. "Hey guys guess what?"

"What?" We all ask.

"It's the Cyclonian's, we can put our plan into action." Piper answers.

"What was the plan again?" Junko asks.

While Piper explains the plan to Junko, I go and get a few things from Phoinix's room and head back to the bridge. When I get there I see our destination through the window.

"Why would the cyclonian's come here?" Finn asks.

"I think I know why." I say. This was an attempt to bond with her. I rolled my eyes. This was just like him, he had took me and Ranndi here once when everyone booted him out to watch us.

We leave the _Condor_ in our disguises and make our way to the carnival; on Terra Neon. '_I hope this plan works.'_ I think as we split up. Though I have no intention of going back. Empty handed that is.

"Are you sure about you hunch Aerrow?" Piper says through her head phone.

"I sure am, she's here...somewhere, so keep your eyes open." I respond.


	6. Reunion

_Phoinix's POV_

After arriving on Terra Neon I managed to sneak away from the very few Cyclonians and the Dark Ace. After a little while of wandering around I go inside a fun house and look at the mirrors.

I take a good look at myself and see what everyone else saw and still sees. Despite my complexion and partial brown mixture in my eyes, I do see a resemblance to the Dark Ace. I further think about this and leave the fun house, not even noticing that I bumped into someone.

"Finally, I found you."

I look up and get a bit sad. Why did their voices have to be so similar? "Yeah, you did dad." I didn't even care about what I had just called him. I'd have to accept it sooner or later. Guess which one I picked.

"You just called me dad." Ace says surprised.

"Well, you are my dad, unless you don't want me to call you that." I say.

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all." Ace says. I could've sworn I just saw him smile right now!

We walk around some more and stop at the concession stands.

"Don't you want anything to eat?" Ace asks.

"Sure." I respond. Maybe he isn't so bad as I thought, or Aerrow thought.

"Well, go on." Ace gives me a push to a stand.

Then again maybe he is. I roll my eyes and go up to a Sky Dog stand. As I wait in line dad walks up beside me and I yawn.

"Getting tired?" Even though I wasn't looking at him, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No dad, I'm bored of waiting."

After a couple of minutes it's finally our turn and we walk up to the vendor. When he turns around , and sees dad, he becomes terrified, probably because dad's glaring. Or the fact he's the Dark Ace! As I peer forward only then does the vendor notice me, and become somewhat less terrified. Though dad also notices.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Nothing dad." I say , and several people gasp. I ignore this though. "Could we get two sky dogs please?" I ask nicely trying to make up for dad's intimidation. Which meant I was gonna have to be nice all the time.

"Anything on them?" The vendor asks nervously.

"The works." Ace says.

"R-right away." The vendor quickly begins fixing up the sky dogs.

I look at dad from the corner of my eye and see a smirk. I just roll my eyes as the vendor finishes the sky dogs.

"Here you go." The vendor gives the sky dogs to me, probably thinking I was the lesser danger.

Dad and I walk away, and he takes one of the sky dogs. We walk and eat when I suggest something. "Hey dad, can we go to that theater place?" I ask pointing to the theater.

"Sure, I don't see why not, just stay put for a sec." Ace rushes away and I do as I'm told.

For a second there, dad, almost sounded like a dad. I mean just because he's a Cyclonian doesn't mean he has to be bad all the time...right? I continue to think about this and see from what I see , Aerrow in a bad disguise going into the theater.

I feel a hand placed on my shoulder. "I something wrong?"

"No dad." I don't think so anyway. I pull him toward the theater.

When we walk into the theater dad goes off again leaving me all alone .someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see the red head from earlier. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for a girl about your height, same hair , and eye color, and her name is Phoinix."

My face lit up. "Aerrow?" I say in disbelief.

Aerrow takes off his disguise to reveal his storm hawk outfit. I'm so happy to see him that I throw my arms around him and hug him as tightly as my arms could muster.


	7. Is this for real?

"I missed you so much!" I cry and a few tears go down my face. Hey, if you were reunited with someone you care about wouldn't you show a little emotion?

"I missed you too, but there's something you need to know first." Aerrow says.

"And what would that be?"

I look behind me , and see dad, who had already gotten out his sword . Plus the fact he ignited it wasn't very good either. "Hey dad, look who found me ." I say trying to lighten the already tense atmosphere.

"I see that, now step aside Phoinix, while I take care of this Sky Knight." Ace says walking closer.

I stand between dad and Aerrow. Whether he's my dad or not, I will not allow him to hurt the only family I have. Or rather known the longest, seeing as I just found out about him being my father .

"Don't test me Phoinix." Ace says.

"Sorry dad, but I won't let you harm my big brother." I say.

Aerrow comes up beside me and places a hand on my shoulder. "And would you really want too? I mean you'd be hurting Phoinix if you hurt me." Aerrow says and ace scowls at him.

Okay, dad didn't hurt Aerrow, he just ordered the Talons to and then strap him onto a swich blade. At this moment we had just gotten back to Cyclonia and Aerrow was taken away-probably to a cell- I wanted to go after him, but dad was already pulling me down the hall.

We stop at a large door I recognize and go in. Cyclonis turns around and dad bows again.

"I have something interesting to tell you." Ace says.

"And what would that be?" Cyclonis asked.

"The Sky Knight Aerrow has been captured." Ace says.

"Well that is good news."

I ran out of the chamber and down the hall to where the prisoners are kept. I look around for Aerrow but when I don't see him I growl and go up to the guards. "Where. Is. The. Storm. Hawk!!" I crate out.

"Down the hall." One of them says.

I run off down the hall.

_Aerrow's POV_

I'm sitting on a bed in a room I was tossed in. I was actually surprised that I wasn't put in a cell.  
The door opens and to my delighted surprise Phoinix rushed in and hugged me. I hug her back.

"Why'd you allow yourself to get captured?" Had she seen through my plan?

"What do mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is-" she gets cut off when the door opens again.

I hug Phoinix tighter as Dark Ace walks over.

"What do you want Dark Ace?!" I say angrily.

"It's time for Phoinix to go to her room." Ace says.

Phoinix breaks out of my hug and walks up to Dark Ace. "Listen dad, you may be my father but I will go to my room as soon as I'm done spending time with big brother!" she says.

To my ultimate surprise Dark Ace just laughed and ruffled Phoinix's hair. "What ever you say." He says leaving. Phoinix sits back down.

"Wow, first fight against the Dark Ace and your still breathing." I chuckle.

"Well technically it wasn't a fight." Phoinix corrected me.

"Yeah, but still." I say.

"Hey big brother, when I get out of the Academy, do you think I could become a Storm Hawk too? Along with Ranndi?" Phoinix asks.

"Yes, when you graduate you can become a Storm Hawk. And Ranndi-Pandy." I say intending to keep my promise. I also laugh at my friends nick-name, I was 4, what can I say?

"Promise?"

"Yes." This was one promise I intended to keep.

After a bit, Phoinix fell asleep, and I toke a radio out of my bag, and radio the Condor. "Start the plan." I then put the radio back into the bag.

_Ace's POV_

After a while I go back to the prison/room. I go in and the yell I was about to voice died down to a small "Awww." I go over to Phoinix who's currently sleeping in Aerrow's arms. I try and pick her up, but even asleep the Sky brat won't let her go.

When I FINALLY managed to get Phoinix away from Aerrow, I carry her down the hall to her room. Once there I tuck her in and brush a few strands of hair out of her face. 'She does look like me. But has Aerrow's, and _Her_ complexion.' I added. I turn to leave the room. "Night Phoinix."

"Night dad." I hear her mumble as I leave.

The more I think about it, I actually like being called "dad."


	8. My Forgotten Memory

Chapt.8 : My forgotten memory

_Phoinix's POV_  
I awake and realize I'm in my room and not with Aerrow anymore. So I decide to get Aerrow something to eat , then I go back to where he is and see he's wake also. I sit on the bed. "Here big brother!" I say gave give him the food.

"Thanks Phoinix." Aerrow begins eating.

I then begin to think about something that's been on my mind ever since I can remember.

"Is something wrong?" Aerrow asked.

"Well big brother, there's something I need to know." I say.

"And what would that be?" Aerrow asked.

"For as long as I could remember, I always wanted to know why dad wasn't there and why you never talked about him, but ...now I know why." I say sadly.

Aerrow sighs. "I hate seeing you so upset, but I hate lying to you even more."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean 'lying to me."' I ask.

"Well, that bracelet is very special, and just take that thing off and you'll know what I mean." Aerrow says.

I look strangely at Aerrow but take the bracelet off. The second I do though I get dizzy and pass out.

*Memory*  
I wake up and find that I'm not in Aerrow's prison room, but outside. The next thing I saw , I couldn't believe. It was our house the one we lived in before everything _she _died and even more surprising was that it was decorated outside. 'I remember this, it's my 7th birthday.' I thought to myself.

Several little kids rush out of the house, and the last is little me, I couldn't help but giggle at how silly I looked . They all look up and see a skimmer, and it lands right there in the backyard.

_"Big brother!" I see little me yell and give Aerrow a hug. "You.. Came for my birthday?"_

_"You bet I did, you'd think I'd miss this?" He asks. Little me shakes her head._

_"Lets play catch first!" Little Phoinix suggests._

_"Alright, hold on." Aerrow chuckled._

_  
_'Same old big brother.' I thought.

I watch as Aerrow and the little me play catch but Aerrow throws the ball a little to high and it goes over the younger me's head, and into the brush.

_"I'll go get it." Younger me runs into the brush._

"I don't remember this." I say following my younger self.

I follow little me to a small clearing and I couldn't believe my eyes. There was a switchblade under the cover of this green foliage. Obviously to disguise it. But why?

_"Hey there."_ I see-to my surprise- dad with the ball._ He walks over and kneeled down in front of the younger me._ _"Here." he hands the young me the ball._

_"Thank you, who are you?" The young me asks._

_"Well, to everyone else in the Atmos I'm known as the Dark Ace, but you can call me father."_

_"Father?" The word came out a bit hesitant, but Ace nodded._

The younger me then did something that made my jaw drop, she hugged him! Or rather I hugged him! I couldn't believe it! But it now made sense why dad looked almost hurt when I said I couldn't remember him. But what was even more surprising was the fact that dad looked even more surprised. I guess he wasn't expecting a hug.

_"So your not upset?" Ace asks._

_"You're here! That's what matters!" The young Phoinix says._

_"Well then I've got a surprise for you." Ace said._

_"What is it?" The younger me said in child curiosity._

_"This." Ace takes a box out of his pocket and gives it to the younger me._

'Is that what I think it is?' I thought as the box was opened and there was my bracelet. Then out of no where, _"Hey! What are you doing here!?" _I turn to see Aerrow glaring angrily at my father.

_"Hi big brother! I found the ball!" the young me says happily. She then sees his glare. "What's wrong big brother?"_

_"What's wrong?! He's the Dark Ace!" Aerrow shouts._

_"But he's also my father." Young Phoinix hugs Ace and he picks her up._

_"Since you're so happy at the moment, how would you like to come live with me?" Ace asks._

_"She can't go with you! You have no idea of how to take care of a child!" Aerrow shouts._

_"But she is **MY** child." Ace says. "Besides, I took pretty goood care of you and the other brat as I recall."_

_"She's not going with!! Put her down!!" Aerrow roared._

I'm staring to see why this memory was block , and the scared look in the younger me's eyes. I don't blame her, Aerrow can be pretty scary, even if he was only 11 at the time. The young me closes her eyes and buries her face in dad's chest.

_"Look Aerrow, you're scaring the poor girl, and after you promised to protect her." Ace taunts him._

_"I made that promise to protect her from you especially!" Aerrow shout._

_"Stop!!" Young me shouts. Both look at her._

_Ace sets her down. "What is it?"_

_"I know you want me to come stay with you, but the truth is, big brother needs me." she says._

_"I see. I'll accept that for now, but I hope to see you again some day." Ace says._

_"I hope so too." Young me hugs Ace.  
_*Memory ends*

I wake up and the tears roll down my face. I wipe them away, and see that I'm lying down. I sit back up and Aerrow hugs me.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, and kept it from you." he says.

I wipe my face again and get up. "It's okay, you had your reasons." I put on my bracelet and leave the room.

I walk down the hall and find the lounge. I go in and there's no one there aside from dad, probably the reason no one's there in the first place. I go up to him. "Dad?" he turns around.

"Phoinix? What is-" Ace is cut off when I hug him.

"I knew you have a heart!" I say.

"Of course I have one, other wise Aerrow would be no more, why do you think I got him alive? Now why are you hugging me?" Ace asks.

"Because I remember the first time I met you" I say disregarding the first thing he said.

"Does that mean you'll stay here?"

I frown and let go. "Don't bet on it. Big brother STILL needs me."

"Alright, but you can't say I don't care about you though." Ace says.

I smile . "I know ."

-------------------------------------------------------

Author notes: Even if some of this seems a little OOC, keep in mine that the characters were younger in the flashback.


	9. Answers and Reasons

On the_ Condor_ the remaining Storm Hawks were nearing Cyclonia and getting ready.

"Remember what Aerrow said; once we get there we cause a distraction so he can get Phoinix out of there. And once there back here we leave as fast as possible." Piper said.

"Not to question Aerrow's judgement, but why didn't he just rescue his sister when we were on Terra Neon?" Stork asks.

"We could've avoided this whole thing if he did that." Finn said.

"Aerrow said he had his reasons, but I guess he chose to keep those to himself." Piper said.

"Were almost to Cyclonia." Junko said.

_Phoinix's POV  
_"Dad?"

"What is it Phoinix?"

I looked him right in the eyes. "You avoided this before, but now I want an answer. Why did you bring me to Cyclonia?" I question.

"Well, the reason is that...I wanted to spend time with my daughter." Ace says almost hesitantly.

"And is that the only reason?" I ask suspiciously. There was something off about this, but I couldn't place it.

"Of course it is!" Ace says angrily.

"Well, thanks for telling me dad." I say and leave the lounge not wanting to get snapped at again.

I don't understand, if he wanted to spend time with me why... oh, he did try. I frown at the thought of what I remember from my bracelet. It showed me something someone obviously didn't want me to remember. I go back to Aerrow's prison/room.

He sees my look and becomes worried. "What's the matter sis?" he asks.

"Well, it's just that dad told me why he brought me here was to spend time with me, and ...I think you wanted the same, why else would you allow yourself to get captured?" I ask though there's a suspicious tone in my voice. I sit down on the bed.

"Well, yeah, you're right." Aerrow mumbles. "Half right at least." he adds quietly.

I look down at the ground. I couldn't help but feel both hurt, and angry. "Why couldn't you just let him spend time with me? Then this could have been avoided." I hear my voice raise slightly, but Aerrow remained silent.

After a moment he pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna be replaced." he says quietly.

"Replaced?" I ask confused.

"For all these years I've been both the brother and father to you, and Ranndi-Pandy's been like a mother to you. I guess if you liked your real father more, then you wouldn't need me." He says still uncharacteristically quiet.

I return his hug. "No matter what, aunt Ranndi's my mother figure, and you're still my father figure. I'll always need you both." I smile. "So don't worry."

"Aren't I the one who always has to tell you that?" Aerrow grinned a little to lighten the melancholic mood.

I yawned and laid down curling up. "Yeah, but we share DNA right?" I sigh. "It's been nice(I Guess) to know who my father is, but I really want to go back with you to the _Condor_. Getting out of here's gonna be a real pain in the-"

"Just sleep Phoinix, you leave that part to me." I hear Aerrow say.

I give a small nod as I close my eyes and drift off into a comfortable unconsciousness. Though a dark thought remained unasked in my mind: what could they really be keeping from me? And is it really that bad?


	10. Start the escape plan!

Phoinix: This writer owns nothing. he he!

ME: Except you! And Ranndi!

Phoinix: ANYWAY on with the story about me!

* * *

_Aerrow's POV_

It's good that she wants to come back with me, but... there will still be obstacles in the way before we can get out. I only allowed myself to be captured to watch over Phoinix while she was here. I couldn't bear it if something happened to her, though with Dark Ace as her father I'm sure the Talons would be to terrified for their life to go anywhere near her. And what I told Phoinix wasn't really the 'whole' truth, but how do you tell a little girl that her aunt, and father aren't entirely human? Well, Ace is now thanks to Shadow after what he did.

I sigh as I look at Phoinix's peaceful sleeping face, I never wanted a sister at first, but I love her regardless, the same with Ranndi. Though in a different way with Ranndi-Pandy. I guess it's time now, the others should be here soon. "Phoinix?"

Phoinix opens her eyes. "Yeah big brother?"

"Can I get you to do something for me?" I ask. She nods.

_Phoinix's POV_

After Aerrow explained the situation for me, he told me to get him a Talon uniform so I did. After that I headed back to his _room_. "here, good thinking. No one will be able to recognize you now." I say slightly sarcastic as Aerrow puts the Talon uniform on over his Storm Hawk outfit.

"I still need my blades back. And we'll still need to wait for my team to radio in and of course I'll need to lay low while we walk around." Aerrow says. I could tell he looked offended that I had mocked him.

I hand him goggles. "Stop worrying. This will work." I say.

"You're acting more and more like me." Aerrow's amused voice went a bit quiet as he added, "but better me than _him_."

I forced a smile. "We share DNA remember?" I ask trying to remind him of the fact I'm his sister.

"Right." Aerrow replies, though it's a bit vague and distant.

We both leave the room/prison and went to get Aerrow's blades. Easy, because I knew where they were. Hard, because they were in a guarded station. I sneak up to the guards and pull a scowl. "I need to get something from in there."

The guards backed away as I went in, and came out with Aerrow's hidden blades. The scowl worked! I then smile brightly as I turn the corner to where Aerrow was. "Here big brother." I say softly so no one could overhear.

He ruffled my hair, messing it up in the process. "That a girl."

_"Aerrow?"_ A static voice came from Aerrow's hand held radio.

"Yeah Piper?" Aerrow asks.

_"We're at the hangar bay. Get here as soon as possible, we'll create a_ technical _diversion."_ Piper replies.

"I've already got Phoinix, we're on our way right now. Keep the Talons distracted as long as possible." After Aerrow gets his confirmation, he puts his radio away.

"To the hangar bay?" I ask. Aerrow nods.

As we continue down the hall, we keep getting looks of disbelief.

"What are you doing around the Dark Ace's kid?" One Talon asks incredulous that anyone would go near me.

"Um, the Dark Ace ordered me to watch her." Aerrow lied. In some weird way it could almost be believable.

The Talon left and we continued off where we stopped. It was going well until _you-know-who_ came into the hall. If Aerrow wasn't Aerrow, he probably would have bolted like any other Talon because of the scary scowl Ace had on his face when he noticed Aerrow.

"Why are you around Phoinix?" Ace demands while scrutinizing him.

"I was told to watch her for you by Master Cyclonis." Aerrow says lying through his teeth. He even managed to make his voice sound deeper.

Ace narrowed his eyes. "Why wasn't I told? After all, she is my-"

"Yes, well, it was last minute. To...keep an eye on her." Aerrow says.

Ace turned away from the Talon to look at me. "You have been spending to much time with your _brother_." he spat the last word like a curse.

I notice how when Ace said Aerrow's role to me, Aerrow clenched his fists. I waited until Ace walked away to talk to Aerrow. "Calm down. He's probably just upset that I care about you more." I say.

Aerrow visibly relaxes as soon as I said that. "It's just," he starts weakly. I noticed now that ever since we've been here he's begun to doubt himself as my brother. "I've been thinking the exact opposite." Of course! That's why he's been like this! He just needed my reassurance.

So I decide to reassure him even more. "Well I do care a bit for dad, but not enough to leave my brother and aunt." I say.

Aerrow nods smiling. He then gestures to the end of the hall. As the _technical_ stuff began. The lights went out and he grabbed my hand as we ran to the hangar bay.

* * *

ME: This story will be ending soon.

Phoinix: What! you're just gonna end it?!

ME: Of course not! I _may_ write a sequel which will follow the episodes.

Phoinix: Yay!

Me:*rolls eyes*


	11. Secret revealed

I look around the hangar bay as best I could with the light emitted from one of Aerrow's blades. I listened carefully for any sounds.

"Aerrow? Phoinix?" Piper calls.

"Yeah?" Aerrow calls back into the darkness. "Where are you?"

"Near the _Condor_. Do you have Phoinix?" Piper asks.

"Yes, get the others back to the _Condor _while all the Talons are still gone." Aerrow says.

A voice I recognized as Finn's boasts, "Yeah, they all ran like scared little kids."

"Hey!" I whine. "I resent that!"

"Just hurry!" Piper says urgently.

I hear a rustle behind us as the clanking from the others fades. I hear the ignition of a blade being lit. It clicks in my head. "Get down!" I yell as Aerrow and I duck from a blast that would've ended him. I turn around to see a blade lit by a red glow. I gulp, it was Ace, and he didn't look particularly happy.

_Ace's POV  
_(few minutes prior)

I decided to check and see if Master Cyclonis did indeed tell someone to watch my daughter. I enter her chamber and bow. "Master Cyclonis?"

She turns around. "What is it Dark Ace?"

"Did you instruct a Talon to watch my daughter?" I ask in the calmest voice I could. I still had rage left over from when Shadow, my so-called father, toke my powers and turned me completely human.

"I did no such thing." Master Cyclonis says.

I then smack myself internally. The Sky brat was the Talon! This meant... The hangar bay! I more or less stalked to the hangar bay and I notice the lights were down. I pull out my blade as I reach the hangar bay. I see the glow of one of the Sky brat's blades and I see two silhouettes. I aim for the taller one and blasted at him.

"Get down!" I see them both duck as my blast shot over them.

They both turn to face me. "It seems your attempt at escaped failed." I say.

"We _are_ leaving." Aerrow says defiantly.

I then try a different angle as I see Phoinix. "Phoinix, has Ranndi ever done something that seems _impossible_?" I ask.

"Yes, why?" Phoinix asks.

"Don't tell her!" Aerrow shouts.

I smirk inwardly. "Well, the reason for that is because she's only half-human. Now, you're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

_Phoinix's POV_

I felt my mind go into a buzz. I manage to piece together what he was saying. "So, if Ranndi's half-human, and your her brother..."

"He's completely human now. His father made him that way." Aerrow says.

Ace scowls. "Yes, my _father_." he sneers at that.

"Anyway, then that means I'm only partly human." I conclude.

"Hmm, you're taking this better than I thought." Aerrow says in mildly surprise.

When he said that inside me something snapped. I glare at him. "You knew?!" I shout angrily.

"Can we discus this later? Like when were _out_ of danger?!" Aerrow hisses.

I growl. "Fine!" I snap.

I guess that was the sound off because they lunged at each other, their blades clashing. I watch as they fought with mixed emotions. I didn't want either to get hurt...to badly. I feel my bracelet warm. "Aerrow, why is my bracelet heating up?"

They both froze as soon as they words were spoken. I can hardly see their expressions, but both had different levels of fear on their rage-filled faces. They both jump away from each other. Where they used to stand was now a swirl of orange light appearing.

* * *

Phoinix: Things just got more interesting!

ME: Yes_. Next time: Shadow_


	12. Shadow

I was in awe at the fact that the man just seem to appear. I couldn't see his face, but I saw him wave his hand lazily. a second later the lights were back on. I blinked several times. First to adjust to the sudden light, then in shock. He looked just like Ace! Same black hair, same red eyes, the only differences were that guy was pale, and looked only a little older than Aerrow.

"Hello, Shadow." Ace says sarcastically.

My brain stops for a moment. This is Shadow? "This is your and aunt Ranndi's dad?!" I blurt out.

Ace gives a reluctant nod and a grimace. "Yes."

Shadow looks at me closely, likes he's looking through me. It was slightly unnerving. "You are Ace's daughter." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. Nervously I might add. "Why did you call me?"

"I _called_ you?" I question. "How?"

"Your bracelet." Shadow says simply.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to get them to stop fighting and get out of here without them getting hurt." I say still nervous.

Shadow nods curtly. "So be it then." He waves his hand and I feel a sensation go through me as Aerrow and I disappear in a bright orange light.

_Ace's POV_

I stare furiously at Shadow. "Why did you do that?!"

Shadow looks at me with his piecing gaze. I inwardly shudder. I'd never admit it, but I never liked that look. It was like he was looking through me and at my soul. It made me feel like I was a child again. It made me feel weak, and I could never let him see that. I gathered up my resolve and met his gaze steadily. "Well?" I demand.

"She wanted to leave. And I can't get on the wrong foot with _my _parents again." Shadow says. His eyes flicker to the side.

I look briefly to see a morphed darkened form disappear. "Was that...?"

"Yes." Shadow says. He turns his gaze away in a bored manner as if he found me suddenly disinteresting. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." he teleports away without another word.

I smiled ruefully. I can only imagine what mess Shadow's planning now. As for my time with Phoinix, I'm honestly glad I kidnaped her, for at least now she knows the truth.

_Phoinix's POV_

It felt weird being teleported. One second me and Aerrow are on the Cyclonian hangar bay, and now where on the _Condors'_. I hugged Aerrow. "We're back!"

"Yeah, and all it took was Shadow." Aerrow says the name hesitantly as if expecting the guy to pop up.

"Since Ace is my dad, and Shadow's his and Ranndi's dad, then does that really make him my grandfather?" I ask.

"I thought you already went over this." A new voice said.

I turn around and Shadow was there. "Er, thanks."

"Oh, don't thank me yet." Shadow grabs my wrist, the one with the bracelet on it. He smirks as it glowed black.

I pull my hand away as he let go. "What did you do?"

"You'll find out. And don't worry, it's nothing Aerrow's never seen before." With that, Shadow vanished.

I looked at Aerrow. "What did he mean by that?"

"Well, to put it simply; you have powers." he says.

I felt my brain stop again. "I have what?"

"Powers." Aerrow says. "Ranndi's them too, so when you go back, she'll show you how to use them."

I couldn't help but sigh happily as he didn't say 'home', which meant he was keeping his word. Speaking of which... "We better tell the others that me and Ranndi are gonna become Storm Hawks."

"Out of everything, you bring that up?" Aerrow asks with a raised brow.

"Of course."

Aerrow merely shook his head and smiles as we went to the bridge to tell the others.


	13. Agreement

I was standing beside Aerrow at the round table, the other Storm Hawks there as well. Aerrow had just told them about his promise. "Well?" he asks.

Each of them look uneasy. Piper broke the silence. "It's not that I'm objecting, but wouldn't this be a bit dangerous for?"

I sighed. "I wouldn't be coming alone though."

"Who'd be coming with you?" Junko asks.

"Ranndi." I say simply.

Finn's eyes shine with some strange emotion and he looks a lot chipper all of a sudden. "I for one say we let the pipsqueak join." he throws an arm over my shoulder. "And if Ranndi just so happens to be coming, that makes it all the better." he smiles.

"What?" I ask confused when everyone groans.

"Finn would only want Ranndi to join so he can stare at her all day." Aerrow says glaring at Finn. I knew Aerrow was protective of Ranndi, just as much he is about me, but he borders almost possessive when it comes to her.

"Not true!" Finn huffs.

"Then why do you want her here?" Stork asks. I was half surprised he didn't say anything about doom.

Finn seems to get nervous. "Uh, well, she can be the cook! Her foods awesome!"

Junko gets excited at that. "I say we let them join too!"

Aerrow looks at the remaining three. "Piper? Stork? Radarr?" what do you think?"

Radarr looks at me closely, then he squawks as he jumps on my shoulder nodding.

Stork goes into a thinking pose. "Well, allowing you two here would probably end in doom, our doom." I deflate. "But, you obviously can't be all bad if you came back."

"Is that a yes?" I asks confused and whether or not I should be insulted.

"In Stork talk it is." Aerrow says. He looks expectantly at Piper.

"From when I met Ranndi, she seemed more than capable of being here. Plus, it would be nice to have more girls around." Piper says. "I'm in, they can join."

Aerrow looks at me smiling. "Congrats Phoinix, you and Ranndi are in."

I jump up in joy, but accidently hit Finn. "Whoops, sorry Finn."

"Ah, it's okay." Finn rubbed his nose. "Just be sure to tell Ranndi that I said hi."

For some reason, the way he said that made me roll my eyes. "Sure Finn, I'll tell her." Don't know what will happen when I do though.

* * *

AN: Next Chapter will be the epilog.


	14. Epilog: Leaving

I smiled to myself as I pack up the things I had brought with me to the _Condor._ I know I'd be coming back, but I was still so sad that I had to leave. I had decided on today to leave, so I haded for my skimmer. I place the pack in the compartment on the back. I get on and turn on the engine.

"Wait Phoinix!"

I turn in my seat to see Aerrow rush over." yes?"

He held out another pack. "This is for you and Ranndi."

I take it and place it over my shoulders. "Thanks big brother."

He hugs me and I hug back. There's no need to cry, I told myself, I'll be coming back. "I guess this is goodbye." I says.

He break the embrace and smile both sadly and softly. "But remember, it only for now." Aerrow nods to me, and I nod back smiling if not a little sad too.

I gun the engine and take off. As I deploy the wings, I think back to everything that's happened. Getting kidnaped, finding out that ace is my father, meeting my not-so-old-looking grandfather, and having powers. It occurs to me as I smile ruefully to myself, that this all happened, because I had chosen Aerrow as my Sky Knight.


End file.
